Until You Come Back to Me revised
by Stars from Above
Summary: If Syaoran ever does tell Sakura about his feelings for her will they live happily ever after? Or is someone trying to keep them apart with more sinister plans? Why is Sakura pulling herself away from Syaoran? And who is Zurugashikoi-kun anyway? REVISED!
1. Default Chapter

Haha um.. hey guys! Remember me? Stars from Above? Geez, it's been 2 years since I posted anything on - I feel like such a loser lol.

It's been so long, that I'VE practically forgotten what my own story was about! As I'm sure most of you have as well So..... I've decided to re-post it, is that okay? Maybe my loyal readers from before won't mind reading this again since it's been so long. Heck, I even started reading it again, I felt as if I was reading a completely new story all together XD

I'm a dork.. so anyway.. I'm working on chapter 24 right now - trying to get out of my ridiculous writers block - maybe you all can help me :) I'm going to edit some stuff in chapters since I wrote most of this when I was 13 - haha dang.. I can't believe I'm 17 now I would really like to change a lot of stuff in the story, but it's too long to go back and do that because I'd have to change EVERYTHING. Bear with me - maybe I'll write another story in the future

SORRY FOR THE DELAY, HERE'S THE NEW AND um.. improved? UNTIL YOU COME BACK TO ME:

Until You Come Back to Me

Prologue

"Li-kun!" Who was calling him? "Li-kun, wait!" It couldn't be. The young boy of 16 slowly turned around to meet a pair of bright emerald eyes rushing towards him. His breath caught in his chest and his heart began to pound. He swallowed, hoping she wouldn't notice that a light pink blush had begun to spread across his face. The girl with sun-kissed amber hair finally caught up to him and put a hand to her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Syaoran began to smile at her while the girl's eyes were still downwards. Only then did he notice where they were. He looked upwards at the cherry blossom tree where he often came to think; think thoughts like why he couldn't get her out of his mind - he began to blush even deeper.

Sakura's brow creased with concern, "Li-kun? Are you all right?"

He was taken aback, "Wha? O-oh uh yes." She was worried about him? His heart skipped a beat.

"That's good," she breathed with a smile of relief, "you've been acting kind of strange all day so I just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong. There isn't, is there?" She looked up at him hopefully. His amber eyes were drawn to hers and suddenly he couldn't breathe. She didn't know how much was wrong. How he didn't think he'd ever be able to tell the girl he loved how he felt. He just wished he could stay like this forever; staring into the bright green pools of the one he adored. He felt his face grow hot and immediately left her gaze.

"Hoe?" Sakura whispered.

"N-no, nothing's wrong." He said softly still looking at the ground. If he didn't look at the girl maybe he could get away without telling her. If their eyes met he knew he wouldn't be able to lie.

"I'm glad!" She exclaimed. "Um.....um...L-Li-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Today....in the elevator.....you called me Sakura, right?"

Syaoran froze with wide eyes.

"Ah." He answered, still not meeting her gaze. He had forgotten about that. What was she going to think? Panic started to spread through him and suddenly he realized he didn't have the strength to stand. His legs went numb and he slumped back, sitting against the tree. 'Oh no.' he thought. 'Oh no, what am I going to do now?'

Sakura sat down next to him on her knees and faced the boy. She smiled.

"It made me really happy - when you called me by my name. That's how I got the courage to use the Float card. Because of you....." Syaoran's amber eyes widened immensely. She was....happy? A shade of happiness overcame him and relieved him of his fears. Sakura continued, her cherry lips still smiling sweetly,

"So, I wanted to say thank you and......" She put a small hand on his arm and they both felt a spark course through them. Syaoran's gasped and desperately tried to control the beating of his heart. He didn't want to look like a completely fool in front of her.

"I wanted to know if......if I could call you Syaoran-kun and if you could still call me Sakura."

Syaoran turned to her, his mouth dry, afraid his voice might fail him.

"Y-you really want to?" All he could hear was his name escaping her lips over and over again. Syaoran. She had said his name - something no one outside of his family had ever dared to speak. His heart took another leap as she answered.

"Yes."

A smile found his lips, "Then I will call you Sakura."

Sakura's eyes shone and just the essence of her seemed to swell with happiness. She lifted her hand from his arm and he was immediately aware of the warmth that left him. But suddenly she threw herself at his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried for joy.

"Oh, Syaoran-kun! Arigatou!! I'm so happy.."

Syaoran's arms came protectively around her and closed his eyes and whispered, "Me too."

Sakura walked in her room and sighed happily as she closed the door behind her. Kero flew out of his drawer and crossed his little arms.

"You're sure back late. Did you bring me a present?"

"Hello to you too!" Sakura laughed and dug around in her backpack until she came out with a piece of chocolate cake wrapped in a blue napkin that she had saved for him. She put in on her desk and sat down on her bed while Kero tied the napkin around his neck.

"I'm don't know why I bothered getting that for you - after all, you did eat every single one of my cookies that Yukito-san gave me yesterday," 'all except one.." she thought remembering the teddy bear cookie she had shared with Syaoran in the elevator.

"Mmmmmm....Wai!!!! Cake! Cake! Oishiiiii... It's sooooo good!"

"And you're lucky I still had it. We almost ate it beca...."

"NANI??? YOU ALMOST ATE MY CAKE????" He flew up to her face with a pained expression plastered on his yellow head.

"SA-KU-RA.......WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING???" He asked, his voice lowered and strained.

"Well I was TRYING to say that after I felt Clow-san's aura..."

"WHAT? YOU FELT CLOW'S AURA???"

"Yes! Now let me finish! After I felt his aura, Syaoran-kun and I got locked in this elevator as we were trying to leave -"

"WHAT??? Oooooh that brat! I'm gonna kill him the next time I see him.. That GAKI!!"

"Iie, Kero-chan, please don't! He helped me a lot and he was really -! ..sweet.." she ended softly, her brow furrowed. Where did that come from - such thoughts about him never entered her mind before..

Kero looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

Sakura closed her eyes in consternation. She couldn't bring herself to tell him how she felt when he lit the ofuda and told her not to cry or how it squeezed her heart when he called her name. It felt.. private. But she didn't even understand what these feelings meant - she had to figure it out on her own first. She reached into her backpack and pulled out the Float card that she had just transformed, handing it to him.

He took the card and looked at her strangely.

"I'm going to bed now, Kero-chan!" she tried to exclaim happily in a normal tone, but found that it came out strained.

Kero was about to protest until he looked her in the eye. His face softened.

"All right, Sakura." He flew back to his cake and started eating while Sakura curled up on the bed her back facing him. When Kero was sure she couldn't see him, he put down his spoon and stared at her form. He knew there was something wrong. No matter how normal she tried to act her voice always failed her. He looked at her aura and noticed that the pink light surrounding her was swirled with white - a sign of immense confusion. But her aura wasn't the only thing that he noticed. At that same moment he remembered that she had called the boy Syaoran. He closed his eyes.

He understood.

"Good luck, Sakura. Zettai daijoubu dai yo."

'What's wrong with my heart?' Sakura asked herself. 'What am I feeling? I'm so happy but.....I feel like crying at the same time. I'm so cold...' She closed her eyes and tried to remember how it felt when Syaoran held her in his arms. 'I was so warm then....inside. Now it's as if something is - missing. Syaoran-kun is my friend, but why do I feel so different when I'm near him? I don't feel like that around Tomoyo-chan or Rikka-chan or Chiharu chan - not even Takashi-kun. And why is he acting so differently all of a sudden? He's being - nicer?

And.....why did he call me by my name? 'She tried to tell herself that he just wanted to be her friend. But deep down she knew something else was going on. She just didn't know what.

"I'm so confused." She whispered as a troubled tear slid down her cheek.

Okie dokie, minna-san - lol, there you have it! The new and BETTER - er.. I think, version of my Prologue hehe. RR onegai!! I still can't bring myself to write :(

Stars from Above ---


	2. Uncertain Feelings

Well, I guess no one really liked my story - except for HanaNatsu (Julie-chan) and I think you've already read this a million times XD

v.v sad.. I reloaded this story in hopes of getting reviews that would encourage me to finish it, but I haven't been able to write any more of it yet. Maybe not enough people saw it or something. I guess I'll have to post another revised chapter sigh

Thanks for reviewing, Julie

Chapter 1 Uncertain Feelings

Sakura sat at her desk a few minutes before everyone else would be entering the classroom. She propped her head up with her hands deep in thought. These feelings wouldn't go away. She always felt nervous with anxiety - it affected her so much she even had a hard time eating. What did this mean?

She looked at the door as someone walked in and smiled.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo ran over to her best friend, eyes twinkling and hair floating freely behind her. Suddenly her eyes were flooded with concern as she noticed something in Sakura's expression. Sakura saw the change and immediately grinned reassuringly. Unspoken thoughts exchanged between the two and Tomoyo relaxed. Whatever it was, Sakura was surely going to be all right.

"Ohayou, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan! You're here much earlier than usual," she raised her eyebrows waiting for an expanation that was sure to come.

"Hai.. I don't know- for some reason I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep. I finally gave up and decided to make the most of being awake and came here early - you see the flowers Yukito-san gave me on the way?"

Tomoyo looked at the sakura blossoms and then back at her friend, noticing that her face showed no hint of a blush. "Yes, they're beautiful - did you finish your half of the project over the weekend?"

The two friends fell into their normal schoolday conversation as others began entering the classroom. Sakura found herself yawning repeatedly. She hadn't wanted to worry Tomoyo, but she had barely gotten more than an hour of sleep last night. She was taunted in her dreams by a certain amber-eyed boy, and the beating of her heart wouldn't let her sleep.

Tomoyo watched her friend but kept her thoughts to herself. She wondered if something had happened when Sakura ran after Syaoran as he went his separate way home from the Teddy Bear Exhibition. Sakura didn't seem less genki today - quite the opposite, she seemed bursting with happiness, a different light was shining in her emerald eyes. But there was something different. A wave of confusion seemed to hang over her.

Perhaps he had finally said something?

"Ohayou!" called Chiharu and their other friends as the students began trickling into the classroom.

"Ohayou Gozai-masu!" said Sakura cheerfully.

"Wow, Sakura-chan! You're here already?" asked Rikka, setting her bookbag down by her desk.

"Yep!" Sakura beamed.

"Are you turning over a new leaf or something?" questioned Naoko.

"I guess I'm trying!"

"Sugoi, ne!"

Sakura and her friends broke out into fits of laughter while Takashi popped up behind them and began his lies.

Finally Syaoron walked in, but stopped by the door to watch Sakura for a while. He watched as she laughed gaily with her friends and saw her naiive expression that he loved when Takashi began telling her stories. His blood ran warm through his veins - it was as if a spell was cast over him every time he saw her. Like she was an angel. He thought of their conversation under the cherry blossom tree and found himself begin to smile. He closed his eyes and imagined her warmth; the feel of her hair under his fingers. Then opened them and continued to watch her.

Sakura felt something tugging her gaze towards the entrance to the classroom and saw Li Syaoran standing there. Not only standing - he was staring straight at her. She felt something strange in her stomach but wrote it off as nothing and waved to him.

"Syaoran-kun!!" her greeting accompanied by soft laughter.

Syaoran immediately realized what he was doing and was pulled out of his reverie with a start. He felt himself start to sweat in embarrassment - staring directly at her for so long and then having her catch him - baka!! He cast his gaze downwards and stepped into the room.

"Syaoran-kun, ohayou!!" Her chair scraped the floor as she got up from her desk and rushed over to him. She leaned over in front of him so she could see his face and smiled brightly with inquisitive eyes. Syaoran noticed her and froze in his place, his hair standing on end.

"A - ano.." he began, startled, face bright red.

"Hoe? Are you all right Syaoran-kun? You're not sick are you??" she exclaimed placing a warm hand on his forehead.

"N - no! I'm fine -" he stammered trying not to sound harsh. Sakura took her hand away and breathed a sigh of a relief. "Yokatta, I wouldn't want anything to happen to one of my best friends!"

Syaoran just stared, still in shock, lost for words and she grabbed his hand, dragging him over to their desks. He blushed red in embarrassment noticing that their friends were all standing where Sakura had abandoned them and that they were staring at him.

"SYAORAN-KUN!?" they all exclaimed in unison.

Syaoran stepped back bewildered, "A -ah!!..." was all he managed to say. Their friends looked back and forth between Sakura and Syaoran suspiciously.

"Hai!" Sakura said, looping her arm through his, - Chiharu, Takashi, Rikka and Naoko gasped - "Syaoran-kun and I are best friends now! He said I could call him Syaoran-kun and that he would call me Sakura! WAI!!!" she gave a little jump in the air.

The group of friends let out their breaths that they had been holding in anticipation and merely walked back to their seats whispering secretively.

"Hoe?" Sakura stared after them. "Ah! Syaoran-kun!" she turned around, "Did you finish your part of the project?"

"Ah- hai!" he said, scared into a professional stiff state, "M-matte.." he said looking at her with concern, "are you all right?"

"Of course, silly, what would be wrong with me?" she laughed at him.

Syaoran blushed and looked down for a moment, "Betsuni, you just looked - a little tired.."

Sakura's gaze and smile softened, "Actually, you're right - I didn't get much sleep last night.. but I'll be fine. Thank you for worrying - genki dashite, ne?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Ah. Just let me know if there's ever anything I can do to help." _'I want to protect you always, Sakura.'_ He gave her a half smile and took off his bookbag before sitting down. A shiver went up Sakura's spine when she saw him smile at her. She bit her lip nervously with her head down while looking up at him shyly.

"I will," she said.

Tomoyo could no longer contain herself,

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!!" she laughed with a hand to her mouth. Sakura slowly turned to look at her and she immediately stopped, her eyes fixed forwards at the blackboard. Tomoyo then turned her head to meet Sakura's gaze, "What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"Er.. nothing, Tomoyo-chan.." Sakura said looking at her strangely and sat down in her chair. Syaoran threw his arms in front of him and banged his head on his desk.

Tomoyo looked away from them and covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to stifle her giggles and the tears springing into her eyes. They were both so kawaii and naiive! Syaoran's nervousness was too amusing for words, and Sakura was so innocent, she didn't know if the girl would ever realize her obvious feelings. A hand gently touched her shoulder,

"Did something amuse you, Daidouji-san?" Tomoyo turned around to see Eriol behind her, his dark blue hair shining in the sunlight. She giggled and motioned towards their two friends. "Ah, of course," he nodded.

In third period, Sakura's eyes began to droop. She yelled at herself for not getting enough sleep last night - how would she last through 5 more classes? She yawned and placed her head on her desk, just to rest - for a moment..

Syaoran meanwhile glared at Eriol who seemed to be watching Sakura intently, then yawned and realized that he was pretty tired himself. He didn't understand why - he hadn't slept too badly the night before. Nevertheless, his vision went blurry and he immediately longed for a soft, fluffy pillow. He noticed that Sakura's head had been down for quite a while and, afraid she had fallen asleep, brought a hand up to wake her. But before he had the chance, he fell asleep as well.

Sakura opened her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the light.

"Hoe? Where am I?" She noticed petals floating like falling snow and looked up.

"The cherry blossom tree? How did I get here?" She stood up and took a deep breath.

"Ah! It's so beautiful!" It was sunny and bright. Birds twittered happily in the air and Sakura skipped to their joyful song. She laughed out loud but as soon as the sound escaped from her lips she became self-conscious. There was no one else around.

"Hoe? Where is everybody?" She began to grow frightened at the thought of being all alone. She felt a coldness envelope her form despite the warm weather and she suddenly felt as if the life were being sucked out of her. She cried out in despair as she collapsed to the ground gasping for breath.

"It hurts," she choked. Tears sprung to her eyes as she realized that she was completely alone and no one would notice if she died. She didn't feel like she had much longer, she needed air and there was none. Then she heard it.

"Sakura." He was calling her. With her last ounce of strength she looked up to see Syaoran standing only a few feet away.

"Syaoran," she whispered. She started to feel her strength coming back and she picked herself up off the ground.

Syaoran was holding his hands out to her and she rushed to meet his open arms. He took her right hand in his left and hugged her close. Only then did Sakura let her tears flow.

"Syaoran-kun, you don't know how happy I am that you're here." She sobbed into his chest. He pulled her closer.

"It's all right, Sakura. I'm here now and nothing can harm you. I won't let it. Please don't cry."

Sakura sniffed and her tears stopped.

"Syaoran-kun...." She looked up and their eyes met. Their minds blanked out as they stared into the window's of each other's souls. The blossoms on the sakura tree began to fall and surround the young pair. Sakura noticed that the cold, empty feeling had vanished when Syaoran touched her hand and she smiled at the thought.

The blossoms continued to fall more rapidly but they were too absorbed in their bliss to notice that the more bare the tree became the darker the sky grew.

"Sakura," he breathed as they drew nearer.

"Syaoran-kun, I...."

"Shh....." he whispered and closed his eyes. Her heart fluttered and she slowly began to close hers but at that exact moment the last blossom was torn from the tree and Sakura screamed as they were covered in darkness.

"Syaoran! No!" she cried as she felt him being pulled away from their embrace. Away from her.

"SAKURA!" He screamed in despair. A huge gust of wind kicked up and Sakura put her arms in from on her face to shield herself. When she opened her eyes Syaoran stood in front of her but they stood encased in darkness. Again she ran to him, wanting to feel the warmth of his body against hers, but then bars suddenly appeared around him like a cage. Tears welled up in her eyes and Sakura was wracked with emotion.

"NO! You can't leave me, Syaoran! Don't leave me!" She lifted her hands,

"No, Sakura! Stop!!!" Too late. She grabbed the bars and they produced an electric shock, throwing her back to the ground.

"NO!" Syaoran cried choking back tears.

Sakura winced in pain but managed to stand once more.

"I won't let you be taken away from me." She whispered. "I WON'T!" Nothing could control Sakura's rage as she yet again made her way over to the boy who could make her feel completely safe. But this time the cage started moving away.

"No. This can't be happening." She said under her breath. Now she ran, one arm outstretched. She would get to him no matter what.

Tears were now coursing down the boy's face as he watched his the one he loved run to him in panic. He reached one arm through the bars. Maybe, just maybe she could make it.

"Syaoran." She whispered inaudibly. She was almost there. Just a little farther.

"Sakura." He said almost as if he could hear her. She was running for her life and he cried even harder knowing that there was nothing he could do to help her pain.

"Sakura! Now matter what happens! I'll come back to you!"

She made it! She grabbed his hand and hung on for dear life.

"I know you will!"

The cage was moving too fast. She couldn't keep up and was loosing her grip! Now only their fingertips were touching.

"Sakura, I want you to know that I....." their connection was broken and he disappeared.

Her eyes flew open.

"SYAORAN!!!!"

Tomoyo's cheerful expression from before became distressed as she watched the two that had fallen into slumber. Not only did their faces show signs of distress, tears had begun running down their cheeks onto their desks. She wasn't sure what to do, she didn't want the teacher to catch them like this, but it didn't seem like they were having any normal dream. She turned around to see Eriol watching them, his normally calm expression replaced with one of greatest concern.

When Syaoran found himself in a place other than the classroom he immediately got to his feet in fighting stance. But when nobody appeared he decided to look at his surroundings.

"The cherry blossom tree?" he said looking behind him. "How did I get here? Why am I not at school!?" He walked around a little, looking for anything suspicious. Everything was the same but..

"There are no people here...." He said to himself, "Why? Why are there no people here!?" He shouted growing more frightened and angry with every breath. Then he heard a sound. It was coming from the tree. He whirled around to face it and his heart stopped. Sakura, his Sakura, was sitting on a high branch in the tree with her hands covering her face. Crying.

"No. Sakura don't cry," he whispered more to himself than the girl. He walked closer to her and heard her gasp before she parted her hands. Her tear-stained eyes grew wide as she whispered,

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Please don't cry, Sakura. It hurts to see you cry."

"Syaoran-kun...why......" the branch snapped and she began to fall.

"Sakura!" he yelled running and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. He held her gently and searched her eyes, looking for some sort of answer. The young girl locked eyes with his.

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun."

"Sakura, I would never let anything happen to you. Never....."

"I know....you told me." She whispered.

"When did I tell you?" He asked, confused, but never leaving her eyes.

Sakura's brow furrowed, "Right before you left me. Don't you remember?" she said softly.

"Sakura, just like I wouldn't let anything happen to you, I would never leave you. I'd die before I'd let that happen."

At first she smiled. Then hesitated,

"But you did. You were taken away....from me. And I cried and cried but you never came back!"

A lonesome tear fell down her face making his heart cry out. He sat down with her in his lap and brushed away her tears but in the midst of his caresses she took his hand and held it to her close.

She looked at him again and he felt his knees go weak.

"Don't ever leave me again, Syaoran-kun. Promise me that."

"Sakura, I swear with all my heart that I will always be with you. Promise."

"Syaoran-kun....." she leaned closer to him. Syaoran found it hard to breathe as he was being drawn deeper and deeper into her sparkling emerald eyes. He lifted his other hand and laid it gently on her cheek and she closed them. His heart pounded as he fought to stay in control. He could smell the sweet scent of her hair and a silky strand fell on his fingertips. Finally he closed his eyes and told her the three words he longed her to know,

"Sakura, I l...."

"Ahhhh!!!"

His eyes snapped open at the realization that Sakura had been torn away from him and he looked up to see seven black, shadowy figures carrying her away. She struggled against them and called to him over and over.

"Sakura!!! Let her go!!" He was overtaken by his anger and rushed at them. One of the figures gave the other an order to stop moving and turned to Syaoran.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you, Little Wolf." It menacingly pulled out a knife and pressed it against Sakura's tiny neck. Syaoran saw her eyes grow wide with fear and felt his stomach churn.

"No! Don't hurt her!"

The figure ignored him and they began carrying her farther away. Away from him. Away......from their promise.

"Wait!" he put his hand out as if reaching for Sakura. The figures stopped with their backs to him.

"Wha-" he clenched his fists, "what are you going to do to her!?" Syaoran couldn't see the figure's face but felt it smiling evilly. That made his blood boil.

_'I'll kill them. I'LL KILL THEM! THE BASTARDS!!!'_ Tears came to his eyes and he immediately wished he hadn't asked the question.

"We will pluck the petals of your Cherry Blossom until there is nothing left."

"NO!" he fell to his knees in dispair.

"And who's going to stop us?"

His tears fell. There was nothing he could do. No. He promised her! He promised he wouldn't leave her!

"No, Sakura, I PROMISED!!!"

A piercing scream caused him to look up.

"No....... NO!!"

His eyes flew open

"SAKURA!!!"

Sakura sat straight up in her desk, fear written all over her face.

"SYAORAN!!!" She screamed.

"SAKURA!!!" She heard Syaoran scream behind her.

_'H-hoe? What happened?'_

"Sakura-chan! Are you all right!?" Tomoyo put a hand on her friend's arm. Sakura was shaking. She was too terrified to move, to scared to speak.

"Kinomoto? Li? Is everything all right?" their teacher asked.

Sakura was now vaguely aware that the whole class was staring at her. Terada Sensei looked concerned.

"You may be excused if you need so." He smiled a little.

Sakura didn't move. She couldn't. The terror she had just experienced kept her frozen in her seat.

"Here." She heard someone whisper gently from behind. Something in the voice released her from the spell that kept her frozen still. Syaoran was standing with his arm outstretched asking her to take his hand. He smiled wanly as their eyes met.

Slowly she lifted her quivering hand and placed it inside his. A rush of warmth was sent through and she felt strength entering her body, allowing her to stand. They walked out the room hand in hand standing closer than they ever had before.

_'I wish I had recorded that,'_ Tomoyo sighed watching them leave.

Pleeeeeeeease, I'm begging of you, leave some reviews!! I've put so much effort into revising this story, it's not as easy as I thought it would be! And I really want to finish this story - but I need encouragement. I don't want to preach, just please RR!

-Stars from Above


End file.
